Joke
A joke is "an antic, a caper, mischief, prank, trick, quip, witticism." ( ) It can also be described as "a story with a humorous climax." ( ) Or as "a verbal comment or gesture designed to provoke laughter." ( ) In 2365, upon meeting Thadiun Okona, Data, unaware of the true meaning of "what 'funny' is" made it his mission to learn with the assistance of The Comic and Guinan. ( ) Both Data and Wesley Crusher fell victim to several practical jokes while at Starfleet Academy. ( ) When Wesley Crusher made a visit on the in 2370, Data greeted him with a joke and said '' a cadet is on board, we should call the security.'' Later he mentioned that this indeed should only be a joke and that his comment was not of a bad nature. ( ) Examples * "This gentleman went to see his surgeon and was informed that he needed an operation. The man thought about that and then said, "I would like a second opinion." The doctor said, "Okay, you are ugly too"." * "You know I come from a town so small it had a fraction for a zip code. It was so small in fact that it didn't have a Godfather of Crime, it had a Nephew." * "I was so ugly as a child they hung a pork chop around my neck so the dog would play with me." * "Then there was the gene bank where they crossed a lion and a parrot. They weren't sure what they got, but when it spoke, they listened." * "Or the human cannon ball that was hired and fired in the same night." * "And there is the one about the girl in the nudist colony that nothing looked good on." ( ) In early 2364 Data told Geordi La Forge the following joke: * "A man goes to a store to buy some kidneys. He says to the shopkeeper, "I'd like a pound of kiddillies, please." The shopkeeper says to him, "You mean kidneys, don't you?" The man says, "I said kiddillies, diddle I?" Geordi didn't find the joke funny, as it was too old and Data "didn't tell it very well". ( ) In late 2364, Geordi told Data a joke with the following punchline: * "So the guy staggers to his feet and goes back to the girl. She smiles, looks him straight in the eyes and says: "Just try that in hyperspace!"." ( ) In order to cheer him up, Doctor Beverly Crusher told the following joke to Willie Potts: * "You heard the old story about the man who goes to his doctor? He says: "It hurts when I raise my arm like this!" The doctor says: "So don't raise your arm like that!"" ( ) In 2367, Commander William T. Riker told the bridge crew, including Ensign Kellogg a joke with the following punchline: * "Then just as the headsman swings the axe and the blade is about to fall, the Count says: "Wait, wait, I'll talk!", but it was too late. And the moral to the story is: Never hatchet your counts before they chicken." Data was fascinated by Riker's sense of humor and thought it was one reason why the Commander was so popular among the crew. ( ) A joke Mr. Mot told his colleague Mr. Setti in 2368 ended in: * "...and then she said: "If they're not squirming, we won't eat them."" Mr. Setti didn't find the joke too funny. ( ) One humorous punchline Data recalled, in 2371, from the Farpoint Mission, after the addition of his emotion chip was: "The clown can stay, but the Ferengi in the gorilla suit has to go." ( ) Quark once told Morn a joke that had the punchline, "And, so, the Andorian says: Your brother? I thought it was your wife?" Morn didn't get the joke immediately, and Quark re-emphasized "...wife" once again, and Morn finally got it and gave the joke a good belly laugh. ( ) Related links * * de:Witz Category:Culture